Corrupted: Blossom's Story
by The-Fantastic-Story-Writer
Summary: Blossom is taken from her home, her family, and forced into a relationship with a man she hoped would disappear forever. Now, reunited with him, she is forced... Full summary inside.
1. Kidnapping

Corrupted: Blossom's Story

Summary: Blossom is taken from her home, her family, and forced into a relationship with a man she hoped would dissappear forever. Now, reunited with him, she is forced to help him in one of the most dangerous part yet: Control, and the murder of the most feared creature of the underworld.

* * *

Blossom would've admired the view, IF she hadn't been handcuffed to a chair. She squirmed, fruitlessly, to escape the bonds. Eventually, she gave a huff, and stopped writhing, and took a critical look at the beautiful landscape that sprawled before her. A single, bone-white road twisted over the hills, branching out into villages that dotted the hills with glowing yellow specks. The road was lined with hedges, the leaves silvery, as the lamps that were stationed along the road flickered to life. There were large maples that surrounded the estate, their leaves shades between gold and red. After those, rows of fruit lined the garden, everything from boysenberry to Chinese pears. The trees were closest, downsizing as they got farther away. Past the fruits, veggies were put in orderly, strict ranks, also from largest to smallest. She grinned when she noticed that the tomato was in both the veggie and fruit sections. After, flowers dominated the area. Roses, colored from blue to black, white to red, gold to silver, and even two to three colors each! Beyond that were lilies, of all colors, lavender, peonies, bluebells, and star-like flowers she didn't know the name for. There were probably more, but she could see no further, save for bright pinpricks of colors, possibly the fireflies that flew, and a rare, self-lit flower here and there. It truly was beautiful, and as picture-perfect as could be.

A light tapping of footsteps tore her attention away from the beauty of the garden to a young, pretty maid. Her hair was cut short, her dress modest, with a crest on the apron pocket. She gave Blossom a friendly smile, which was hesitantly returned. "My lord says that if you do not try to escape, he will allow you to roam the estate." Blossom arched a brow, a bit surprised. She mulled it over. After seeing the garden, she wondered if there were any more pleasant views about the mansion. It seemed, in any case, the best option for her right now.

"Fine," Blossom murmured, waiting patiently as the maid unlocked the handcuffs. She stood, rubbing her sore wrists in an attempt to regain circulation. "May I borrow a change of clothes?" She asked, politely, as soon as the maid returned from replacing the chair to its rightful position. The girl nodded, and led the young redhead through a sequence of halls and stairs. Blossom memorized the course, so she would not inconvenience the girl too much in the future. "What's your name?" she asked the blond maid.

"Oh! How rude of me," She murmured, looking a bit flustered. "My name is Clarissa." After a brief silence, she spoke again. "You know, you're the most polite guest to ever visit. The last one insulted every maid that tried to assist her, so master sent her back." She told Blossom, as she rounded another corner. "It's been a year since master invited another guest."

"Is that so?" Blossom said, interested. "Well, then I'm honored to be able to visit." To be honest, she was a little bit upset. How were Bubbles and Buttercup doing? Clarissa stopped in front of an ornate door.

"This is your room. There should be sufficient clothing. Please, stay in your room for now, as dinner will start soon. Also, my lord requests you wear something formal, for you will meet him at dinner tonight." Clarissa smiled at Blossom, before leaving. Nervously, she stood before the door.

"Well, here it goes," she murmured to herself. She closed her hand around the knob, and slowly twisted it open.

She found herself in an elegant, large room. There was a canopy bed against one wall, in the dead center, two drawers on each side. A double door led into what she assumed to be the closet, another to the bathroom. Blossom pulled off her shoes, and strode into the closet. She froze. Hundreds of dresses, shoes, shirts and pants lined the walls, with drawers containing bras and underwear of every size. Sighing, she went ahead and started to rummage though through the mass of clothing. By the time she got a complete change of clothes, she heard someone step in.

"Miss Blossom?" She turned, facing another maid, this one a brunette. "I'm Melissa, I was sent to bathe you." _'Oh.'_ "Please, come this way." Holding her selected clothes, she followed. The bathroom was similarly extravagant, with a bath the size of a Jacuzzi, filled with steamy water. At the maid's insistence, Blossom undressed and stepped into the bathwater. She couldn't help but sigh in pleasure, as the water undid the tension hours of struggling chained to a chair. As Melissa scrubbed shampoo through her hair, despite her insistence that it wasn't necessary, she relaxed. Once Melissa was done, Blossom toweled herself dry, slowly. After dressing, Blossom allowed the maid to comb her hair, and pull it back in a stylish bun. After doing the pink puffs' hair, Melissa led her to stand in front of an ornate, large door. "Master is just beyond these doors," Melissa told Blossom.

After thanking the maid, Blossom stood in front of the door, steeling herself for what lay beyond.

Absolutely _**NOTHING **_prepared her to greet the man behind the door.

* * *

Tah-dah! My new story! This one here is similar to the Powerpunks: creation and what happened after, with a different twist. I'll put a chapter summary in front of each one, so you can decide to read or skip that chapter. Of course, this one is mandatory XP


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Blossom felt like screaming. Or running and yelling hysterically, waving her arms in the air. Sitting at the table was a man she hoped she'd never meet again. His trademark accessory was gone, as was the annoying attitude of superiority, but it was _him. _She took a deep breath, and slowly walked over. He looked up, and a smile spread across his face. He stood, embracing her tightly.

"Blossom! So you did choose to come!" His eyes glimmered with happiness, and she wondered if it was genuine. "Come on," Brick held her hand, leading her to the table. "Let's eat."

Dinner consisted of five courses. The first was a simple Cesar salad, topped with croutons and a light Italian dressing. The second course was a thick, creamy French onion soup, the onion caramelized, and slightly crisp, providing a perfect contrast to the softness of the bread that lay overtop of the soup. The main course was shrimp pasta, drizzled over with a thick, white cream sauce. After the last bite of pasta had been consumed, a simple, light set of select veggies and cheese fondue was placed between them. Dessert was Greek yogurt, covered in clover honey. Blossom closed her eyes, as she ate the last bite of her dessert. As the saccharine, rich, and indulgent dessert melted on her tongue, she smiled, temporarily forgetting who she was dining with.

"Would you like more?" His voice was soft, sweet, and oddly tender. She opened her eyes slowly, letting their eyes meet. His were warm, flickering from one shade of red to the next, akin to a fire. After a bit she nodded, and he called for a servant. She found herself strangely enraptured, as she watched his expressions, and her eyes traced his muscular physique. Even when he caught her, she could not stop gazing at him. She found that if she wasn't trying to kill him or vice versa, he was fairly pleasant to be around. Unlike Bubbles and Buttercup, he had only spoken to ask if she was enjoying herself or would like more. The silence remained uninterrupted, as she ate the extra serving Clarissa had brought her. As the last of the honey and yogurt combination dissolved, he opened his mouth to speak. "What would you like to do tomorrow?"

"Hmm," Blossom looked up. She hadn't expected the question. "What is tomorrow?" Brick thought about it briefly, before answering.

"Saturday," Brick told her, faintly confused. Blossom mulled it over. Usually she was doing homework, and then practicing violin, but with such a nice estate, there was bound to be some good places to simply look around. Not to mention she passed by a library on the way to her room… During the meal, she had surmised that it would not be a good idea to run away, and since Brick wasn't being hostile, she might as well stay and enjoy the time she spent here. And she didn't know where the fucking hell she was either.

"Well I'd like to take a look around the estate," she told him, "And I'd like to practice on the violin, but I don't -" He held up a hand, gently cutting her off.

"I have a few extra music instruments," Brick said to her, quietly. "I'm sure you can borrow one when the maids aren't practicing." He stood, capturing her hand in his own. "Thank you for dining with me," Brick said, shyly. "I hope you enjoyed the meal." Blossom, being Blossom, thanked him. He led her to her room. "If you want to write or document anything, the desk in your room should have the supplies you need. I'll see you in the morning, correct?" He gave her a sly smile. She smiled back.

"Should I expect someone else?" She teased lightly, before excusing herself and entering her room. As promised, there was a journal, and plenty of black pens lay on her desk, with a note.

_Sleep well my dear._

_With love, Brick._

She smiled, before placing it in her notebook and starting to write.

* * *

End of chapter two! This one is easier, since I have the outline in pictures somewhere in my files.

Credit to my reviewers:

FlareonRocks (Lucky first reviewer! I'll have to dedicate a chappie to you in the future...)

Powerpuffan28 (Thank you for the compliment! My Parents can testify that I do literally glow with happiness when I am complimented, so you are a great fan to have!)

Rainrail (Lucky third reviewer! Thank you, I hope this chapter sates your PPGShippingness! If not, I'll give you a cookie to (or Pie) make up for it. XP)

Also, thanks to:

Rainrail (For favoriting my story)

Rev-Yon (For putting me on Story Alert and Favorites)

Powerpuffan28 (For also favoriting my story)

Disclaimer: I was hoping to have bribed Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network with enough cookies for them to agree to hand me the rights, But I'll have to buck up and say it.

I DON'T OWN POWERPUFF GIRLS, OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS (though I want to) AND ONLY THE PLOT BY MY DEVIOUS, DEVIOUS MIND IS MINE.


	3. Exploration

Corrupted: Blossom's Story

Chapter 3: Exploration

Hello, readers! Sorry for the delay! As I have decided, take a peek at the end to see if you got credited for your love to my story! Or flame, As they make great marshmellow roasters! nwn. XD.

* * *

Blossom stretched, looking around. For a few seconds, she felt panic overcome her, until she was awake enough to remember last nights' events. _'Oh.'_ She smiled, sliding out of the bed with ease. She slowly searched through the closet, humming sweetly. Eventually, she settled on a simple, yet elegant dress. The first layer was a plain slip, the top edged with black lace. Over that, she wore a dark red, strapless dress that exposed the lace edging, and ended at her ankles. She picked a cute pair of spaghetti-strapped heels, and headed out of the room. Brick stood patiently, taking her hand and pulling her into a quick, yet sweet hug.

"Did you sleep well?" Bricks' voice was sinful, sultry, even more delicious than her dreams had been able to replicate. His hair was short, brushing his shoulders gently. The color of his eyes was dark, much more so than it had been, and she shivered in sensual delight. He stood two feet taller than her modest four feet, yet the way he moved showed that he was completely at ease with himself. The way he looked at her had to be illegal, for she felt so much warmer, especially in between her legs. She managed a nod, her face slightly flushed, as naughty thoughts spun in her mind. He wore a simple pair of slacks, and a white, button-up shirt, and the top three buttons undone. She blinked, shaking her head slightly, as he led her down the hall. _'No, don't start Blossom. Last thing you need to turn into is a fan-girl.'_ She scolded herself, as he stopped. "Where would you like to go?" She glanced at the map in mild surprise.

"That wasn't there before, was it?" Blossom asked, curious. Brick shook his head. She shrugged, and took a glance at the map. It marked where she was, and then the various places. She saw the library, salt-and-freshwater aquariums, and gardens, of all kinds. There was a stage, a ballroom, a classroom, and a music room, as well as a gym. "Umm, I'd like to see the aquariums." She looked up, to find him closer to her, his chest inches away. A soft gasp escaped her, and just as suddenly, he was holding her hand, gently leading her down the hall.

"Would you like to go to the saltwater or freshwater aquarium first?" Brick queried, leading her down the steps, carefully. She shrugged automatically, her voice currently on mute. "Alright then," Brick said cheerfully, "Saltwater aquariums first." He stopped. "After you my dear" he said, opening the door enchantingly. Blossom slowly stepped into… A saltwater paradise suspended above her. Every creature was in orbs of water, the orbs floating about. A small stand was before her. There was a list of each orb, and what region they came from. "Just pick one," Brick told her breathily, making her jump slightly. How did she not notice him? The heat coming from his body alone should've alerted her! She cleared her mind of the now Oh-So-Tempting idea of turning around as fast as she could and kissing him, and dragged herself back to the spectacular aquarium. She selected a polar region, and was rewarded with a miniature version of the northern polar ice cap. She gasped, her eyes widening in awe. Everything, even the killer whales, had somehow been scaled down to size. The orb floated closer, magnifying the beauty of the smaller creatures. As she selected another, her world blurred, and Brick, as well as the rest of the aquarium, ceased to exist. Slowly, she drew away from the beauty, and became aware of the warm arms of Brick encompassing her elfin form. She jumped, slightly startled.

"Sorry," He told Blossom, as the two left. "If I didn't hold you, you would have floated into the water, and I wouldn't have gotten you back." He smiled inoffensively at her, as he led her down the hall, past the other one. "I don't think it's safe to take you to the other one just yet." She nodded, as her voice was no longer able to make itself heard. "Let's go to the gardens, hmm?" Brick said, sultrily, as they rounded another corner. He gently opened the door, letting the soft fragrance of flowers waft over to the pair. She began to walk, lost in the exquisiteness of the flowers.

She stopped, her rosy orbs spellbound to the flower that she had her eyes on. It was a rose, but at least a foot in diameter. The petals opened and closed, shifting color every second, glowing leisurely. She let out a tiny gasp, her face aglow with enchantment. Her fingertips brushed the rose, to be rewarded with a tiny brush of its leaves in return. Cupping the gorgeous plant, she took a delicate sniff. The smell changed, from rose, to blueberry sap, to maple, and more. She leaned in closer, completely unaware of the sharp thorns that pricked her skin, tasting her, and her red essence. It recoiled; retracting its vines, as her blood ran, dripping onto the green flesh of the lovely plant. Brick skidded over to find it retreating, only near because she held it there. His eyes widened, and he pulled her away, despite her gentle protests. Only when she was out of the haze of perfumes, did her eyes clear, and her sense of self return. A gasp of surprise parted her plump lips, a pale sliver of white teeth visible for a small fraction of time.

"Wha- What happened," she stammered, clearly confused and afraid, clutching him tightly. He mutely shrugged, as confused as she. His body was warmer than normal, almost a ten degree difference.

"I would like to know myself," He murmured, clutching her closer, "As much as you would yourself."

* * *

Brick had suggested she relax and change her clothing, as she was dripping blood everywhere. What had happened? The infernal flower should have been shut away! He oversaw the removal of the demonic entity himself! Yet it was there, and it recoiled from Blossom. Blossom! The very consummate soul of innocence! What had she done to have it recoil from her? Had it been her acceptance? Was it her enjoyment? What had it been, for there were only two people else like her then, himself, and the red-skinned demon Him. A tiny sigh passed his lips. Though his plans were now easier to execute, he now needed to know what warped her to this point. Circles within circles. This thoroughly sucked.

* * *

First! Reviewers!

Powerpuffan28 (As far as I'm concerened, you are the number one fan, even if it's just for this story)

123emokid456 (Thank you! I'm happy that you enjoyed it. I hope you'll review again with your account name, as I like what you said.)

Hypercookiez (May I have the cookie? I'll streamline your application to the dark side! Also, I wasn't planning on updating today, but four consecutive emails from someone who clearly loved my stories did me in, even on my powerpunk story. I'll get back to it as soon as I can.)

Notables!

Animewatergirl (Thank you for favoring my story!)

Hypercookiez (For putting me on Story Alert and Favorite Stories! I'll definitely put in a word to Darth Vader about hiring you to the dark side.)

PS. I like to look at profiles for hours on end, so you can thank Somwei, , Mintbanana, and Hermeown for having interesting profiles! I know for a fact that they are Darth Vader's personal assistants and advisors!

* * *

The Powerpuff Girls don't belong to me, no matter how many cookies I send Craig Mc Cracken and Cartoon Network.

This story is dedicated to FlareonRocks

* * *

I also found out on of my favorite Deviantart and Fanfiction artists likes (Yes, he favored it) my story. MY story. Squee!

A big shout out to JkSketchy, The creator of "Can I be You?"


	4. Swimming

Corrupted: Blossom's story

Chapter 4: Swimming

Blossom wrote in her notebook, her hair still vaguely damp from the shower. She closed the book, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, a note lay under her slender fingers. She opened the note, and smiled briefly. It was another note from Brick.

_Meet me in the hall. Bring a bathing suit and a towel._

Curiously, she went and selected a cute two-piece bikini, black, and designed with a multilayered butterfly design. Blossom grabbed a white, fluffy towel and headed out the door. She stepped downstairs, and glanced at the mirror. In a flash of inspiration, she tugged her hair out of its' customary ponytail. Her hair fell in waves to her ankles, shimmering like water, shining like fire. She drifted down the rest of the way. She smiled at Brick, her stomach fluttering nervously.

"Lovely," Brick murmured to her, as soon as she was in hearing. "Are you to be my temptress tonight?" He teased, watching her face flush scarlet. Before he could be smacked, he niftily pulled her into an embrace. "I'm jesting sweet, though you're succeeding fairly well." She blushed darker, as he led her out back; past the gardens (though she noticed he gave a wide berth to the spot the flower had been), and into a section she hadn't seen, in his rush to take her away from the now eerie blossom. She gasped with delight when a large swimming pool came into view. The floor of the pool was a mosaic, done to look like an ever-changing night, with twisting lights in every shade of red and gold. The ground was firm, slip-resistant, and colored like night.

"This is exquisite," She told her counterpart, "Thank you for bringing me here." Blossom slipped into the warm water, and without thinking, closed her eyes and swum around. She stopped when she noticed Brick was only knee-deep in the water. A few swift strokes brought her to his side. "Is something wrong?" she asked him worriedly. He shook his head.

"Just making a wish," he told her. "I caught sight of a shooting star and took advantage." She giggled, lying just so on the water. "What?" Brick asked grumpily. "Can't I do something ordinary without you giggling at me?" Blossom flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" She teased, giving an 'Eep!' of terror when he chased her.

"I'll get you for that," Brick growled, chasing the small fry of a powerpuff around in the water. He caught her, and tugged her underwater. Her eyes closed instantaneously, and her body was wrapped in a swirling cushion of air. "Sorry Bloss," he murmured, as the lights began to flash and distort, forming her first recollections as a living being. "But I have to."

Brick sat by the edge of the pool, his fingers swirling the memories that darted about near his fingers. He found the one he was looking for, four black-as-pitch memories, all old. They seemed to be tampered with, and Brick struggled with them, until he had them at their purest (Technically). Fire burned in one, shadows laughed in another, Mojo in another, and an unidentifiable purple girl danced in another. After a bit of rummaging, he understood her memories. The fire represented Him, the shadows her nightmares he plagued her with, Mojo the first person she felt she was betrayed by, and the purple was the former powerpuff that existed no more. He knew that the demon Him haunted her with dreams of her killing her siblings, but he didn't understand the reason for the girl. After a few times watching the recollection, he noticed something. Aside from her near murder of Mojo, during the mixing of the ingredients, a minuscule drop of her blood seeped into the mix. She had a blood bond, though it was unintentional.

"You scare me," He told the unaware figure of Blossom. She had felt the total maternal agony of watching someone who was almost entirely her daughter die, and killed by the creature who was her opponent. "Yikes," Brick muttered. He was glad he didn't deal with that. He hadn't sensed it because she had managed to warp her thoughts into a form that allowed her to not care, or remember, the thoughts. He banished the memories, resettling them back into their owner. He swam over, before pulling her up, assuming a slightly freaked out expression.

* * *

_Blossom came around to see Brick's slightly scared look. "Is something wrong?" She said, sleepily, ad he carried her out of the water. "Brick, answer me," She demanded. She felt something warm drip down her skin. Blood swelled, and then slid across her skin. A light bubble of hysteria parted her lips slightly, and she clung tightly to him. "Make it stop," She begged, "Make it STOP!" Her voice rose to a scream._

* * *

She shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She glanced to her right, starting considerably when she noticed an eminent figure in her bed. She managed to smile, letting her fingers brush his hair. She saw the bandages, wrapped firmly around her, from wrist to elbow. Her smile faded, and she began to panic. Warm, strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close, and a pair of scorching lips pressed to her hair.

"Shush," Brick whispered, kissing her hair again. "Shush darling. Its okay, you'll be fine. Hush." With his warm, calm words, she began to quiet, until only a minor trembling remained. He kissed her forehead once more, and he settled her closer to his body. "It's just stress that opened the wounds. Go to bed, and you'll feel better." He hummed a gentle melody, lulling her into sleep. "Sleep my darling." Her eyes closed, and her dreams did not return.

* * *

Ohh creepy ain't it?

As always thanks to:

Powerpuffan28 (Should I put up a permanent statue for you? I thank you for loving my story incessantly. Lucky 7th reviewer! You get to pick if Blossom should kiss him in the next chappie of not!)

HyperCookiez (I'll take the M&M. But don't tell Darth Vader. If you feel warm and fuzzy, think of how I feel!)

FlareonRocks (Don't worry, the toothpaste isn't poisoned. Yet. Burlaps sacks _Do_ have something to do with the story, strangely.)

IAmAverage (No, I'm not done. However, I've got some other stories to work on, so when this story reaches ten chapters, I'll try to update all three that belong here once a week.)

Rosie2325 (Thank you for the compliment! I'll be using your name in the near future.)

Notables:

FlareonRocks (For favoring my story and putting it on alerts!)

IAmAverage (For favoring and putting on alerts!)

Rosie2325 (For putting me on alerts!)


	5. Sinful Angels, Virtuous Demons

Corrupted: Blossom's Story

Chapter 5: Sinful Angels, Virtuous Demons

* * *

Blossom woke up, rubbing her eyes tiredly. The scorching heat of Brick rested by her side, his breathing slow and even. The tempting prospect of sleep called her back into bed, but she resisted. She had to shower. As she slipped out of bed, a warm hand caught her wrist.

"Where are you off to?" His voice was rough with sleep, sent a tingle of pleasure up and down her body.

"The shower," Blossom told him innocently, but his hand held fast.

"I'm coming with you," Brick said darkly. Her face flushed, and a much warmer tingle crawled up and down her body. "I don't want you freaking out at the sight of the injuries again." He pulled her up, and ignoring her soft, stammered protests, he got them both a change of clothes. After bathing her, Brick rewrapped the cuts. "What do you want to do today?" Brick purred, as he dressed her, slowly. All thoughts about going and doing her typical Sunday morning Mass flew out the window. She forgot about it the instant she went to speak to him. The look in his eyes was so lustful she felt her knees go weak.

"Um, y- you pi-pick," Blossom stammered, her thoughts on dragging him back to bed. He gave her such a look as to make her tremble.

"Hmm, what should I do?" Brick mused, letting his eyes drag slowly to the bed. "As appealing as going to bed sounds - and as delicious- I think we should eat." Blossom nodded, her skin tingling where he touched her. His fingertips stroked her face, sliding down to her collarbone. A surge of fire swarmed, collecting where his fingers lingered for any period of time. His fingers traveled over her chest, before stopping at her waist. Her hand caught his, and held it, waiting for the fire to subside. He led her into the icy-cool hall, the fire quenching instantaneously. He led her out front. Brick grabbed a basket, and handed Blossom a burlap sack. She stared at it before busting into giggles.

"Are we kidnapping someone?" she asked, between snickers. "Because this is at least twenty years outdated," Blossom added, failing to quench her laughter. She busted out into full-blown hilarity, with Brick trying – and failing- to keep a straight face. Brick wanted to laugh just as bad, but he had fragile items in the basket. After a time, her snickers faded, and she managed to stand up.

"Better?" Brick asked with a grin on his gorgeous features. She nodded, biting her lip to keep the amusement in. "Actually, I thought that we could get a few fruits while we were here. I know that the plums should be ripe by now." Brick said, handing her the basket, and taking the bag. "Come on," he said optimistically, weaving his way through the trees.

"Oh!" Blossom recalled something, and asked him smiling, "What's with the tomatoes being in both the fruit and veggie sections?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"The maids argued over it," Brick said simply, as the pair walked past rows of grapevines, the fruits almost bursting at the seams. "They kept moving the plant, so I suggested they place it in both sections. That took care of the problem."

"Oh, is that all? And here I assumed that you had a twisted sense of humor." She kept her voice light and teasing, bumping his hand with her own. She did so again, and he took it. Blossom stopped, staring at the golden plums that hung above her. "W-w-w-wait, they're- g-g-gold?" Blossom looked bowled over with awe. Brick smiled, lifting the basket out of her hands, and set up the picnic. The ring of glasses reached her sensitive ears, and she turned to see him setting up a decadent breakfast.

There was pasta, chicken, chocolate-dipped strawberries, and wine. Brick floated upwards, picking a select amount of bursting plums. He sliced them, dipped them in the chocolate, and set them on a plate to dry. Taking her hand once more, he tugs her next to him. The two ate, slowly relishing in the simple, yet rich meal before them. Blossom took a quick glance at Brick.

His copper-gold hair shimmered and flashed, tempting her to kiss him. The color of his eyes was more vermillion than red today, and sent a soft tingle of pleasure coursing over her skin. Oh he was as debonair as ever. As she examined his figure, she had a sudden flash of inspiration. She took a chocolate-covered strawberry, and pressed it to his lips. Bricks' eyes went wide, but he obediently parted his warm lips to eat the offered treat. As his mouth closed his tongue brushed her fingers teasingly, eliciting a gasp from his female counterpart. A blush worked its' way onto her face, her cheeks reddening when he pressed on to _her_ lips. The two fed each other, forgetting the time and place. The birdsong that suddenly swelled made them jump, and Brick glanced up, checking the time.

"Hn," Brick murmured, as he took a sip of his wine. Blossom followed suit, forgetting she was underage, and all else that normally did not allow her to imbibe alcohol or spirits. "We should head back soon," he told her, softly. She nodded, finishing her glass. She tilted it lightly in the direction of the wine bottle, and he refilled it for both of them. Blossom sipped at the wine slowly. She was slightly drunk, which surprised her, since she had a higher tolerance for alcohol than the average human. She felt Brick's warmth by her side, and she gave him a sidelong glance through her lashes, seductively. She leaned forward, slightly, letting her fingers brush his neck. He gave her a surprised look, but took her hand and cupped it to his face. She scooted over, leaning against him. Inside she was screaming, begging not to do what she was planning. But her mind was completely shut down, her body in control now. And she did what her body wanted. Blossom touched her lips to his, oh so briefly, before pulling away.

"Mmm," she purred, inching closer. Brick blinked hazily, and pressed his lips to hers once more. The heat from their lips damn near vaporized the two, as the world around them blurred, and went black. A gasp parted their lips and the delved into the others mouth with a fury untamable; like lust, or the wind, it really had no words. They no longer made the distinction between each other, as whole and as one as if they had constantly been that way. The two only parted when the treacherous air leeched itself from their lungs, leaving them ravenous, not near finished in any sense of the word, but if they hadn't, they would have destroyed themselves utterly. They took a breath, glanced at the other, and smiled.

A sharp gasp came from the two as they let go of the breath they held, their faces flushed with an insane pleasure. It was so primitive, so perverted, yet they desired more.

They needed more.

Time passed, the seconds like minutes. Finally, Brick managed to utter one word, just one word to set her on fire.

"_Blossom,_" Brick breathed, his hands brushing her body. He sounded like sultry summer nights, rich and heavy with rain, combined with the saccharine taste of honey. They knew that they should stop, but they couldn't, not until they had one more kiss. And kiss they did, letting the world around them cease to exist.

All in the forest, the animals fled the area where the two resided, panic issuing itself through the creatures. They were not natural, inhumane. The raw power that expounded from them set the plants into overdrive, bearing fruit several times bigger than naturally possible. Cherries were baseball-sized, plums bearing the shape and similitude of a large basketball. The plants grew larger, to accommodate the change in their fruits or veggies. The grapes swelled, now the size of a child's fist. Apples hung, as big as one's head. Creatures morphed and changed, becoming more like their angelic/demonic roots, as cats became similar to tigers, dogs becoming wolves, mockingbirds changing into a bright sweet creature that could sing akin to a regular human. Everywhere, the animals and plants went beyond rationale to become what only the angels and demons had previously enjoyed. The power that was released even startled the great Him, rousing him from his plans to destroy the girls. The world the two had created was heavenly and hellish at the same time.

They were startled, to say the least. They had not been aware that they had created such a world, not until they had parted. Brick was euphoric inside. She would no longer be able to be his enemy, if a simple kiss alone could distort the world they lived in this greatly. He could now love her and not fear that she would leave him. Blossom was in awe, that what had been a craving to let loose, and truly love had done this to the lovely garden. Brick packed up, letting her admire the engorged fruit. A silver tiger stalked toward them, then past them, stopping only to lick the couple's hands. As they walked back to the mansion, they received another surprise. All the animals had changed, some angelic, some not (Brick claimed to see a dragon, though Blossom wasn't sure if he was jesting or not.) Blossom froze, staring at the manor in awe. The manor had changed as well. The granite had turned to marble, the stainless steel to silver, and the simple tiles to precious gemstones. Nothing, not even the clothing had survived the change. The animals from the aquariums had been set free, drifting near the ceiling, and had also changed to its' original roots. The plants, even the demon flower, had placed themselves in spots to complement the changed surroundings

"Well well," A dark voice said, causing the pair to jump. "What an interesting surprise."

* * *

Yikes! who might that be? I have my chapters planned out here, and weird things happen.

Reviewers!

Powerpuffan28 (You got what you wished for, and they got even more! Yeah, it's his special power)

HelloImOrbitz (Thankyou so much!)

FlareonRocks (There are cherries, but no pies. Sadly.)

IAmAverage (Has to be. Or she wouldn't be corrupted.)

Notables

HelloImOrbitz (Favoring and putting on alerts.)

I was up all night making the next couple of chapters, so I'm just commenting. I might change it later.

TFSW


	6. Training  Extras!

Corrupted: Blossom's Story

Chapter 6: Training

* * *

"Hmm," The most fearsome person (Err, demon) on the planet, Him, helped himself to the giant plums the two had brought, slicing them into bite-sized pieces, and then chewing them. "A _kiss_ did this?" Him asked incredulously, as the three ate the natural sweet. Both of them nodded. Blossom semi-hid behind Him, and flinched when he directed his claw at her. "Why is she here?" Him's voice was now distasteful, as he regarded his long-time enemy. Brick glared at the claw, a scowl on his otherwise perfect features.

"I wanted her to come, so she did. Right Blossom sweetie," Brick nudged her, gently as to not frighten the already scared puff. She nodded, clinging to his arm. "Now if you don't get rid of whatever fear factor you're using on her, I'll kick you out." Him snorted, and then froze when he caught sight of the murderous glare that was intended for him. Taking his word for it, he mumbled something and instantly the fear that plagued the redhead disappeared, replaced with a look that could commit murder (and would, if he gave it the chance.) Him scooted away, a bit terrified of the darkly muttering redhead.

"I have to go…" Him stammered, scooting away, before disappearing. Brick raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"Well, that was fast," Blossom murmured, studying her nails "And here I hoped he'd stay a little longer." Blossom sighed, a tiny bit depressed.

"I didn't." Brick said honestly. "He was in the way." Brick stood, offering her his hand. "Come on, let's get changed. I want to see if you got better." Blossom stared at the ruff, confused as could be.

"Ne, what do you mean" Bloss asked adorably. He gave her that look that set her on fire, licking his lips seductively.

"Training of course," Brick said, pulling her close. "But there are some other options, if you'd like…" She blushed, embarrassed.

"Let's go," She muttered, dragging him upstairs. "I'll take the training today." He laughed quietly, lightly as he followed his girl up the stairs. Blossom grabbed a pink tank top and black shorts. Brick simply peeled off his jacket, and selected a more companionable pair of light, manageable jeans. She smacked him when he attempted to follow her, if a bit mischievously. He came after her anyways, and dressed nearby. She scratched at the bandages, feeling irritated. Brick gently took her hands, and slowly touched his lips to the edge of the bandages, devotedly, before undoing the bandages. The skin was covered in a variety of silvery scars, but was otherwise alright. Brick spread a thin layer of some sort of salve on her arm. The skin soaked it up, promptly, before a sensation of liberation encompassed her. She sighed, happily as she followed him to the gym. There was a temporary feeling of loss when he let go, just like earlier. She shrugged it off, and headed to the mats to stretch before practice.

* * *

Blossom dodged an intense spire of red energy, rolling to the left, behind the parallel bars. She quickly considered the angle, before shooting up, and firing her own energy orb. The fight had lasted about half an hour, and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Brick avoided the orb as well, panting heavily. The sweat from the two caused their clothes to stick, and to get in the way of their fight. Brick peeled off his shirt, and tossed it away, so he could fight unhindered by the cotton. Blossom had done so earlier, now only wearing her sports bra and shorts. She threw a punch, and Brick blocked it. _Just_ _perfect_, Blossom thought, wrapping her hand around his wrist. She yanked him up, tossing the surprised boy into the air. The following series of hits would leave the boy in question sore all day. He landed on his back, with a quiet 'Oomph,' as his only sound.

"Damn," Brick groaned, rubbing his sore shoulder. "That _hurts_," he continued to rub the tender ball of muscle. A petite, pale hand took over, pressing all the right places to remove the throbbing pain. Blossom kissed the area once she was done, and walked off to retrieve her shirt. "You've gotten better," Brick added, standing up.

"I've trained with Buttercup," Blossom confided to him as they left. "She hits hard and fast, so I spent a lot of time making on-the-spot plans." She kissed his cheek quickly. "Come on, lets' get some food." She headed down to the dining room. "What," she asked when Brick stared at her quizzically.

"You still live with your siblings?" Brick sounded envious, his eyes filled with jealousy.

"Yeah, we do now. A few years ago the professor lost his arm in an experiment. We moved back together to take care of him." She held his hand, tightly. "He died the year after, and none of us wanted to leave, now that he was gone. If we had still lived with him, the professor might have still lived." A few tears filmed her eyes, and she began to sob. She clung to the now startled ruff, who kissed her face, wiping away the salty liquid that dared to travel down her features with a gentle hand. He held her close, as he flew to their room, and settled her into bed.

"Shush," Brick started to hum a sweet lullaby, as tender and saccharine as could be. "Shush,"

* * *

Shortest chappie I've made *Checks*

Reviews!

Powerpuffan28 (Yes they kissed! Isn't it amazing?)

IAmAverage (Thats' true. It seems to be the sweetest thing ever!)

FlareonRocks (*Hands over tissue* They love each other passionately)

Rosie2325 (Yep, it's Him)

ppf28's puppy (Here's a treat!)

Notables

Rosie2325 (Favored my story)

* * *

I never got to watch the episode "Twisted Sister," But I'll write you my version of what happened in a summary.

_Blossom and the girls stirred the ingredients, gently, as the pink puff floated over to the tiny container of Chemical X. Unknowingly, she pricked her finger, a drop of her blood seeping into the chemical. Pouring in the liquid, the container exploded in a flash of light. A small disfigured little girl lay there, curled in the fetal position. Bubbles and Buttercup backed away, horrified, and streaked up the stairs. Blossom felt a strong pull to help the little girl, and drifted over._

_"Mama?" She looked up, and a smile spread across her face. "Mama!" She cried, flinging herself into Blossom's arms. She had a scar on her face, and a mottled burn on her arm, as well as a slightly hunched back. Blossom was too shocked to say she wasn't the little girls' mother. Her dress was an adorable shade of purple, as was her eyes. Her hair was brown, and long, with a purple ribbon tying it back._

_The next few days, Blossom showed Bunny (Her child) the city. Bunny looked happily about, not seeming to notice -or care- that people edged away from her. She didn't notice that Bubbles and Buttercup disliked her either. The Professor was alright, taking care of her when 'Mama' wasn't home, and feeding her, even going so far as to read her stories at bedtime when Blossom was out fighting crime._

_One day, Blossom lost her ribbon in a fight, and spent most of her time looking for it. when she came home, Bunny was not there. she panicked, and when the doorbell rang, she answered instantly. Bunny stood at the door, filthy from head to toe, clutching her mother's ribbon. She bathed Bunny, scolding her little girl all the while. When Bunny's bedtime came, she kissed the child goodnight and asked her why she got her the ribbon back._

_"Because Mama always has it. You're not Mama when you're missing it. It doesn't look right." Was her simple answer._

_A week passed, and Mojo returned to the city, with a more powerful robot. The girls one by one fell. Before the fight, Blossom had made her little girl promise not to fight. Bunny promised, eagerly. Now, bloody and defeated, she could only watch as Mojo raised his robotic arm in victory, ready to deal the final blow. As it swung down, a purple streak appeared in front of the redhead. The primate looked on in shock, to see the little purple puff with the blade in her chest. "Ma-Mama," Bunny managed, weakly. "I. . . love you." The look of horror in her eyes as she held her little girl quickly turned to white-hot hate. All who looked upon the girl that day found their opinion horribly destroyed about her innocence. Mojo now had a scar that crossed all over his body, as a testament of her loss. Not one who remembered that day, not one, was left unchanged._


	7. Short and Sweet

Corrupted

Chapter 7: Sweet

* * *

Blossom was quietly reading a book, curled up in a comfy chintz armchair. She glanced at the clock. Ten minutes to go. It had been a month since her breakdown, and since then, she hadn't thought about her family. Not Bubbles, not Buttercup. Neither crossed her mind, and they still hadn't. A small, sweet smile curved her lips, as a pair of blazing hot arms wrapped about her body, tugging her closer to their owner.

"Hey baby," She said, tilting her head back to kiss him. "You're early. What happened?" She glanced up curiously. He gave her a strong, hot kiss, making her go slightly cross-eyed.

"He was easier to persuade than I thought," Brick said, offhandedly, sliding her onto his lap. "He just wanted me to give him a book in the library in return." She glanced at the redhead in surprise. Brick hated letting anyone aside from her, his maids, and himself touch the books, let alone read them. "It's that really old one, the demonic files," Brick whispered, as Anne (another maid) passed by. "I'll be giving him the really inaccurate one, the copies that you made for me. He's never seen it before, and wants to add the cover art to his collection." Now she flat out stared.

"The art, that's still valuable on its own!" She whispered, furiously. "I'm good at recopying, but I can't remake it perfectly!" Brick looked a little surprised, not at the suggestion, but at her refusal.

"Sweetie," Brick murmured, "That's what I want. Give him a false copy. I'm not letting anyone see what's on those papers, because they haven't told me why. I don't trust them farther than our cat can throw them." She snorted. Brick _really _didn't trust them if he judged them by how far the _cat_ could throw. It couldn't throw anything!

"Alright baby," Blossom muttered, still unhappy. "You owe me a kiss later though," She said sternly, pecking him on the cheek.

"How about two and an outdoor dinner," Brick suggested, tightening his hug about her slimming form. She thought about it and nodded a small grin on her face.

"Make it a large meal tonight," She purred, kissing the tip of his nose, sweetly. "I'll feel better after."

* * *

A smile parted her lips. She had painted the picture, concealing any hints of anything Brick would want hidden. She stretched, taking the real document and storing it in the pocket dimension that Brick made, specifically for their living DNA. If their hand was chopped off, it wouldn't work. Slowly, she got up and held the fake gingerly, carrying the object to her lover. He rewarded her with a kiss, and soft thanks.

* * *

"Hmm," Blossom slowly swirled the water of her bubble bath, luxuriously. The tips just caressed the fluffy foam, but her fingers seemed to affect it stronger than it should. A soft, innocent giggle parted her lips, as she made a foam bunny.

"Cute, but you're missing the tail." A husky, low voice teased, the burning flames of his hand added the tail, easily. She blushed, her faced painted a light cherry. "And it should have a carrot," Brick continued, elaborating on the adorable rabbit. "Oh, and it's missing the eyes." Blossom giggled, seeing her hellraiser of a boyfriend doing something so childish. He plopped a glop of the pristine, white suds onto her nose. A grin spread across his lips, as she – in an attempt to humor him – blew it off with her breath. "Dinner's going to be ready soon. Hurry up or it'll get cold," Brick muttered getting up to leave as the sudsy goodness began to dissipate. She giggled, catching sight of the blush that spread across his face. Typical Brick, he wouldn't blink twice to half-ravishing her when she was clothed, but when she was exposed, he hightailed it out of there.

She dried off, slowly, toweling her hair, and then brushing it out. She grabbed the outfit her boyfriend had put up for her. She had a corset, black with red embroidery, with optional, unattached sleeves. Also, she had one underskirt, black with lace trim, and then an overskirt, dark red, similarly edged and a bit shorter. Over that, she had a black skirt, with white ruffles in rings a half-foot apart. A pair of pale stockings covered her legs, a garter on her left upper thigh. Black four-inch spaghetti-strapped heels were clad on her feet, an ankle bracelet on her right in silver. After attaching the sleeves, tightening it around the center of her biceps, she found a set of lacy, white fingerless gloves. Blossom sighed, slightly. Brick was rather insistent on her wearing Gothic Lolita, to her continual amusement.

"Hey sweetie," she cooed, kissing him softly. "Why so formal?" She plunked herself onto his lap, stroking his face with a sweet smile. He took a glance up and down her body, smiling.

"Should there be a reason?" Brick countered, holding her closer. "I like seeing my girlfriend wear sexy clothing," He pointed out, making her blush. "Ah, dinner's here," He said happily. The two ate a light, decadent dinner, occasionally feeding one another. The two gazed at the sky, watching the diminutive changes in the stars. Blossom finally got up, wandering over to the balcony, stretching her fingers outward, as if collecting the air.

"Mmm," Brick sighed, getting closer to her and wrapping his arms about her figure. "How sweet it is tonight," Brick recited, "For you and I, alone, together, and under the boundless sky."

"How much sweeter it would be," she continued, "If time would stop, and let us be together eternally."

* * *

AWW... Ain't it sweet!

Sorry for the wait. I had school so... yeah.. I'll stop making excuses

Reviewers!

Powerpuffan 28: I know you're busy traing your dog to type, so I still leave you a pedastal

Rosie2325: Oh dear, does that mean I'll get arrested?

CryingSilverFox: Congrats for reviewing my story for the first time! They both do have problems, but that won't be till later. And If you beg enough, I might bring Bunny back! Mwahahahaha...

FlareonRocks: I probably should give you a pedestal... That's true!

Notables!

CryingSilverFox: Favoring me and my story!

XBlossomCutieX: Favoring my story

Nikki1416: Favoring two of my stories!

Check my poll!


	8. Six Months Later

Corrupted: Blossom's story

First off, I'd like to thank all the lovely reviewers that stayed faithful through my writer's block.

Reviewers!

PowerpuffFan28: I'm glad you like it! This chapter is a dedication to you!

videogamelover221: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

FlareonRocks: Well, as my much loved reviewer, you're the secondary god!

Rosie2325: He was raised that way by Mojo, who had a very healthy respect for women

IAmAverage: Are you sure your name isn't IAmFantastic?

PinkBlacksk8tr: Thanks for the review! Congrats on your first post!

Dominatior225: Thanks for your two reviews! I appreciate it very much!

Notables!

Videogamelover221: For placing me on alerts!

PinkBlacksk8tr: Favoring my story and having me on alerts!

DarkRoseMoons: For placing me on Favorites and alerts!

SunRose-01: Placing my story on favorites and alerts!

Zshizshi in Dreamland: Favoring my story!

Dominatior225: Favoring and putting on Alerts!

IceQueenKoanita: putting my story on favorites

Now, On with the story!

Blossom quietly sketched out her dream weapon, her soft, sure fingers sketching out thin lines of the weapon shaft. Ancient Greek and Latin characters were engraved on the hilt. The blade was sharp and curved, stretching out an dainty six feet. As she worked, she was vaguely aware of the sounds of her lover slumbering in the room beside her own.

_Lover._

Six months ago, she would have beat the living daylights out of anyone who told her she would be in love with someone. Six months ago, saving Townsville was all she cared about.

_Saving the world just isn't that important anymore..._

Blossom gently put down her pencil and sighed. Her life used to be a neat, uncomplicated schedule of normal, boring routines. Now look at her. Her life was more like a chess game than a schedule. As much as she hated to admit it, she hadn't been living, so to speak. She gave another sigh of disappointment, this one aimed at herself.

"You sound worried." Brick gently took her into his arms, carrying her to the bed they shared.

"Not worried," She told him. "Disappointed. I didn't know what I was missing." He gave her a sweet smile, planting a chaste kiss to the tip of her nose.

"That's why I'm here," He murmured quietly, settling into bed with her. "To make sure you live life to its fullest." He rummaged around in a drawer he had, as of late, expressly forbidden her to touch. "Happy birthday baby." Blossom blinked in surprise at the ruby-and-garnet pendant he offered to her, shaped like intersecting scythes, the darker one below. He pulled out another, and put that one on as she fastened the choker around her neck. She blushed faintly, all visible skin changing from pale to a lightly tinged pink color. She kissed him sweetly, and giggled happily. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of those burning arms around him.

"Thank you," she murmured shyly, kissing his lips tenderly. He grinned at her, before planting a small, saccharine kiss onto her soft, plump lips. The two stood, and enjoyed the sight of the setting sun, before going to their personal activities.

Blossom swam alone in the pool, wearing a plain red bikini, enjoying the feel of the cool liquid as it enveloped and washed over her flesh. She dove down into the water, spotting a glittering, shiny object. Warily, she froze the object in a small orb of ice, before swimming up with it. She toweled off, going to tell Brick about the strange object.

Brick rolled the object in his hand, before plonking it into a shatter-proof container.

"It's another one of Mojo's 'pranks'," Brick told her drily, closing the cover. He shook it, and it exploded. "I though I got rid of them all when I moved in." Blossom shrugged, sliding into his lap.

"Who knows? Maybe the building replicated it, just like they did when Ace came over." Blossom paled, and so did Brick. "He's visiting. Oh God."


	9. Arrival

Corrupted: Blossom's Story

Chapter 9: Visitors

Mojo strode into the mansion, looking for all the world like a king. Brick and Blossom stood stiffly, watching as he came forward. His boots made dull, muffled clomping sounds as he closed the distance.

"Brick." The icy voice speared Brick through, and it took all his will to stay standing.

"Mojo." The acknowledgment was returned, with just _a _little more venom than his creator. Blossom stood there uncertainly, her fingers lacing into Brick's own, the gentle pressure of her hand made him calm down. Mojo noticed this gesture, and he smiled sadistically, taking a look over the pair. Blossom broke the sharp tension.

"Would you like something to eat?" She politely offered her hand to Mojo, with a polite, disinterested tone of voice reserved for unwanted guests. Mojo looked at her in surprise, raising a brow. But he took the proffered hand and shook it once. "Brick darling?" She turned on her charm factor, turning her lover's eyes to her. She pressed her body to his own, hooking a finger into his shirt, tugging him closer to her. "Please, take a breather, I'll take care of Mojo for you." She slid her hand provocatively down his arm, making him shudder. "Alright?" Brick nodded, stammering something, before leaving. Mojo followed Blossom with his typical smirk, before he was roughly shoved into a wall.

"Listen up," Blossom hissed, tightening her grip around Mojo's neck, leaving the primate with little precious air in his lungs. "You do anything to upset Brick and I'll kill you myself." She gave him a shove, before letting him go. "Be a good boy, and maybe you'll leave breathing." Her hair fell over her shoulders. She fingered the small pendant, unaware of Mojo's prying eyes. It pricked her flesh, and a tiny bead of blood swelled, before being absorbed into the silver. She straightened, before walking on as if nothing had happened. "You coming?" Her voice didn't differ at all.

Brick held up the tiny jar of memories. He had peeled out all that had belonged to him and her, and stored them in a jar. He could only stand one or two nights of her screams and shaking before he stripped her of those harmful memories. His fingertips brushed, lightly, against the container. He caressed the jar, before secreting it away. He knew that it wouldn't last, that he would have to give it back, but he would do so slowly, carefully, until she could handle the massive burden on her own. He stood, and found a more decent outfit, before squaring his shoulders, and facing what was sure to be a monstrous night.

* * *

Special Feature: For Rosie2325

Excerpt from Corrupted: Bubbles Story - The Puppet Master

Bubbles quietly watched Boomer preserve the body as he always did, transforming the disfigured monster into something eerily beautiful. The dull brown hair turned a gorgeous shade of umber and holly. Her features became just as lovely, and her hair fell over her perfect body. Then, she was vividly aware of the stitching that covered her horrible, scarred body. Unbeknownst to Boomer, who was absorbed in his work, a scream bubbled up. And it was released, in a scream of pure, undiluted desire.

A desire, to be pretty.

* * *

Special Feature: For PowerpuffFan28

Excerpt from Corrupted: Buttercup's Story – The Ringmaster

Buttercup watched the ease and fluidity of which Butch coaxed the monsters of his creation to life, his eyes lit with a sadistic glee as they were at this time. She was entranced, utterly aware of the black, leathery wings he had placed upon her, and the stimulating skintight leather leotard she wore. She felt the collar, the only one of its' kind, around her neck, and felt reassured. While it had taken him years to train her, the end result was more satisfying than she could have ever expected. He was her ringmaster, and she, his faithful lover.

* * *

Reviewers!

Powerpuffan28: Still training your puppy huh?

FlareonRocks: Really? Snails that eat puppies? Really?

Rosie2325: I'm sorry the story isn't turning out the way you want, But I had my outline planned out months beforehand. I'll be happy if you told me specifics on what you wish to see, and maybe I can give it to you.

Dominator225: Sorry for misspelling your name. I'm happy for you, that you can be so excited over my story.

PinkBlackSk8tr: I'm happy for your enthusiastic response.

ppgrulz123: Your enthusiasim is contagious! I feel quite happy that you are all so happy!

Magenta: The detail of the house is easier than the inside. I would love to explain the inside, but too much detail would limit your design and imagination. I provided the bare minimum to spark your thoughts. If I'm not providing enough infromation, I'll try to be more specific. All you have to do is ask.


	10. Disaster to Another Beginning

Corrupted: Blossom's story

* * *

Chapter 10: Dangerous Situation

* * *

Mojo watched the maids serve them, his eyes hungry. Blossom simply gave Mojo a cruel glance, before twisting the spaghetti around the prongs of her fork, then lifting the decadent mouthful to her lips. Her lips closed around the fork... Mojo shook his head vigorously, drawing the attention of Brick, who glanced at Blossom and gave a snort of amusement. A secret smile spread across his lips, catching his 'father's' attention. While Mojo sipped at his champagne, Brick casually ate the last bite of his spaghetti, and took the last sip of his champagne, tilting the glass into the light to let the beauty shine and shimmer in the light. He stood, his lips curved in a malicious, twisted smile.

"So... What do I owe the pleasure of you _enchanting_ company, Father?" Brick asked. Blossom obediently stopped eating, and gestured for the maids to take the plates away. Mojo, just after the meal was taken away, realized that he hadn't taken a bite at all. A sharp pang of pure pain throbbed through him. He hid his face, though the smirk that was plastered on their lips made it clear that they knew he was hungry. As the two made light conversation with him, Mojo winced, grabbing his stomach. "What's wrong, Father?" Brick cooed, sickeningly sweet. Blossom simply giggled, as she took in the last of her champagne, swirling the glass lazily. Brick placed his hands on the table, leaning in close. "Are you... Hungry?" Brick asked, smirking heartlessly. Mojo managed a defiant shake of his head. Brick pulled away. "Suit yourself."

Blossom gently set her glass down. Her fingertips laced together, and she watched him fight his hunger.

"Would you like some dessert?" Her voice was back to that overly-polite hostess tone, as she looked at him. Mojo managed a weak nod, his body now craving all forms of food. When the dessert came, Mojo took tiny bites, one at a time, savoring the dish. He completed it with a satisfied sigh. The two wore smirks, as if they knew something that he didn't. The room swam with dots of color, and Mojo realized, with a burst of horror, what they had done.

* * *

He lay crumpled on the floor, looking for all the world to be sleeping. Blossom simply called to the maids, and he was whisked away.

"How long?" Blossom asked quietly. Brick wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Two years." An unspoken agreement went between them. "He wanted me and my brothers dead, so we agreed to split up. Boomer sends letters occasionally, and so does Butch. We never visited, because that's how Mojo could find us." Blossom nodded. "Him left us alone, for the most part, because he had affairs to tend to in the underworld." She raised an eyebrow, curiously. "When we needed a place to escape, he offered us these estates, and taught us different things."

Butch was great with the demonic animals, so he works on keeping them healthy. Boomer loved to make puppets, and he had the ability to bring them to life." Blossom turned to look at him in clear surprise. Brick gave her a grin. "He started out with animating regular things, like small plants, or dead animals, before it changed to people. So Him simply has Boomer recreating his advisers. That was, until Kare found out."

"Kare?" Blossom asked curiously. Brick winced.

"Damn, I forgot you don't know him yet. He visits every year, on the winter solstice. He's what you'd call Sin, but in a physical manifestation. Him is a younger type of Sin, a subset of Envy. He's what we know as Fear. The grouping is odd, I'll admit, but it makes sense, especially once you consider what envious people do." Blossom nodded, gently holding him closer. "But each Sin, even Kare, has a counterpart. A few years after Boomer started doing what he does now, Kare's lover Virtue died." Blossom made a noise somewhere between a snort and a laugh. "I know, ironic right?" Brick said with a grin. "But, since then, he's been piecing together Virtue's body, slowly while Kare brings him the pieces back." Here Blossom made a face. "Erm, well..." Blossom glanced at him, before it clicked.

"Bubbles is involved?" Blossom said in horror. Brick nodded.

"Bubbles, after you three split up, was working as a nurse for Virtue. She was, at the time, tending to Virtue. Though her injuries weren't as severe, Boomer was forced to put her through a similar procedure." Blossom clung to him now, her eyes wide. "She's still recovering from her injuries. I wrote them awhile back, telling them that you were here. I didn't say earlier, because you were still getting used to living here. Bubbles' letter should be here tomorrow. I was going to write one to Buttercup, but would you like to do so instead?" Blossom nodded eagerly, now dragging him up the stairs. "Sweetie? Sweetie?" Blossom stopped halfway to their room. "Ow." She had been dragging him up the stairs by his arm. She jumped, and let him go.

"Sorry." She giggled. "I'm just so happy!" She spun around, clapping her hands together. His eyes softened at her display of happiness. She gave him a kiss, making him cross-eyed. She ran up to her room, grabbing some paper, her journal, and a set of pens. She sat down, and began to scribble furiously.

* * *

Reviewers!

Powerpuffan28: Are you sick? Me worried. Now Review!

Rosie2325: Thank you for your critical analysis!

FlareonRocks: A PINK teddy bear? PINK? *shakes head* Nevermind.

Dominator225: Yeah, she has. She reccomends headlocks for that person you were arguing with, by the way.

ppgrulz123: I'm happy that you like it! Keep on reviewing!


End file.
